


It's Not the Waking

by zuzkak



Series: Move I'm Gay - The Good Omens Office AU [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, American Gabriel, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Fights, Fluff, Gabriel Sings, Hurt and comfort, Lullabies, M/M, Nightmares, Scottish Beelzebub, THIS TAG IS EMPTY AND I WILL FILL IT BY HAND IF I MUST, They make up though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzkak/pseuds/zuzkak
Summary: In which, they fight, but also learn forgiveness in the face of... nightmares?





	It's Not the Waking

  
For the first time in months, Gabriel was sleeping alone.

Usually, he'd be cradling a curled up Beelzebub, or being used as a pillow, or otherwise just... together. But, Gabriel was now cursing himself for being so hardheaded.

The thing plaguing Gabriel was the fact he had genuinely _thrown_ something at Beelzebub. Well, not _at_ him. Never at him. But definitely in his direction. Beelzebub, in turn, stormed out, but not before screaming, rightfully infuriated: "I never want to see you again!"

He let the door slam behind him. Gabriel was instantly filled with the overwhelming urge to get drunk. Before he broke out the alcohol, he swept up the shards from the cup he had broken. He didn't even remember what they had been fighting about, which just made him feel worse, a sickly churning feeling settling in his gut. He paused and glared at the crimson scarf Beelzebub had haphazardly thrown onto the coat rack earlier in the evening. Time for wine!

Two hours later, Gabriel found himself wrapped in his boyfriend's (ex-boyfriend's? Gabriel couldn't even bear thinking about that) scarf, one bottle of rosé gone and searching out more alcohol _stat_. He vaguely remembered Beelzebub had brought back a bottle of 'Buckfast' from his trip home to Glasgow last year. He'd put it under the sink and warned Gabriel not to even _think_ about touching it. _Well_ , he thought bitterly, _Beelzebub isn't here to tell me off_.

And so, he (as aggressively as he could*) unscrewed the cap and took a hefty swig. Immediately, he turned to spit it down the sink. Beelzebub had been very right - Gabriel's 'poor American' tastebuds couldn't handle it. He pulled out his secret Smirnoff stash, decided to forget his glass and just necked it straight from the bottle, trying not to wince at the burn. Then swiftly smashed the bottle onto the floor. _Fuck relationships_ , he decided, and stumbled off to bed, blinking back tears. _Fuck love_.

*Which wasn't very, considered he was already rather tipsy.

***

He woke up, a nondescript amount of hours later, to a banging at the door. He half-wondered if he was imagining it - still half drunk and shivering, chilled by the lack of body heat that Beelzebub always let out.*

*The guy was like a furnace, and Gabriel frequently wondered how a little guy could be so warm. Beelzebub, in reply, would make fun of him for being cold-blooded, and say he was probably cold because he was so tall the blood didn't pump around his body properly.

Gabriel lay there, waiting and rubbing his eyes to get rid of the floating shapes. Nope, he wasn't imagining it, there it was again. A knocking. He got up, wincing, and shuffled to the front door, rubbing his face as he swung it open... coming face to face* with Beelzebub.

*Well, chest to face, if we're talking anatomy wise.

He blinked at him stupidly. "I see you're wearing my scarf." He said.

Gabriel just then noticed it was still slung over his broad shoulders. He took Beelzebub in. His boyfriend looked tired, with large bags under his eyes, messy hair and-

"I see you're wearing my hoodie."

They stared at each other for a moment before Gabriel broke the silence, leaning against the door frame and crossing his arms. "Why are you here, Beelzebub?"

The aforementioned winced at the sound of his full name. "I-"

"And why did you knock? You have keys."

Beelzebub looked down and mumbled. "I wasn't sure if I was still welcome."

Gabriel softened, the creases between his eyebrows vanishing. "Of course you're still welcome. You practically live here!"

Beelzebub moved forward, arms outstretched, and Gabriel immediately accepted the hug, feeling very _very_ relieved. "I'm sorry, for the record." He said, quietly, into Gabriel's chest.

"I'm sorry too. So sorry." Was the immediate reply. Gabriel planted a soft kiss to the crown of his head. "You still haven't told me why you came back. Knowing you I thought I'd have to lick your boots or something."

At this, Beelzebub tightened his grip around Gabriel and said something incomprehensible, muffled by Gabriel's cardigan. "What was that?"

Beelzebub looked up, and Gabriel's heart broke clean in half. Although they had been dating for just over two years, Gabriel had never, _ever_ , seen him cry. Every time he felt like he was tearing up, Beelzebub either left the room or asked Gabriel to do so. Right now, he looked awfully small and vulnerable, a little bit like a kicked puppy, and Gabriel was overcome with the urge to just steal him under his metaphorical wing and hide him away from anything and everyone who might do him harm. He stroked a thumb down his cheek and wiped a tear away. "Oh, _babe_. It's okay." He moved back a little and closed the door. "Let's go to bed and you can talk to me about it, okay?"

A confirming nod gave him all he needed, so he lifted him up easily, Beelzebub throwing his arms around his neck and legs around his waist. They had been in the same position many times previously, although, never for this reason. He carried them into the bedroom and placed Beelzebub gently onto the sheets, following after him and making them both comfortable.

Instinctively, he knew that Beelzebub wouldn't want to face him for this chat, and arranged them so that he could hold him to his chest, so Gabriel could rest his chin on Beelzebub's head and the latter could curl into the crook of his arm. Beelzebub began gently tracing patterns into the fabric of Gabriel's top. "So? What happened?" He asked.

Beelzebub paused for a moment before with a wet voice explaining: "I had a nightmare. It was the apocalypse and I thought I saw you _die_ and-"

"Hey, hey, that's okay. You don't have to continue." He kissed his hair reassuringly. "I'm still here, right? I'm alright."

"I came here to make sure."

Gabriel shushed him and guided them to more of a lying position. "Sleep, now, Bumblebee. I promise I'll be here in the morning."

Beelzebub did nothing but smile lightly at the nickname* and settled down a bit, pecking Gabriel's abdomen.

*Which surprised Gabriel greatly - the first time he'd called him that he got socked in the teeth by a surprisingly strong punch.

Once he was sure Beelzebub was comfortable, he began to sing in a soft, whispering baritone - a lullaby his mother had sung for him as a child.

" _Je t'aime, je t'aime toujour, I am forever yours. Sweet dreams, sweet dreams mon cher. You're always in my prayers..._ "

He watched as his boyfriend's eyes slid closed, even as his arm was still wrapped around Gabriel's waist, clinging for dear life.

" _Softly, sweetly, wrapped up in heaven's arms. Sailing, soaring over the moon, gathering stardust..._ "

Beelzebub had begun snoring softly, which confirmed for Gabriel that he was asleep. He beamed, thankful that he was content, and made himself comfortable for the night.

" _Be still, be safe, be sure. Je t'aime, je t'aime toujour._ "

With one last look at the sleeping figure beside him, he sighed. "I love you, Beez."

**Author's Note:**

> I STG THIS SHIP NEEDS MORE CONTENT
> 
> Also for those that aren't UK/Scotland, Buckfast is a tonic wine that's probably the cheapest way to get pished here.
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks and comments are immensely appreciated!! 
> 
> (Please comment I need attention)
> 
> -A


End file.
